Call of Duty: Wilde ops 3
by TheEasternWolf475
Summary: This is the story of a black ops agent, william, who, after being cornered during a mission, gets sent to the world of zootopia where he becomes the older brother of a young Nick Wilde. After a few years, he mysteriously disappears only to reappear in his younger brother's time of need. Will follow the movie plot.
Call of duty: Wilde ops 3

AN: So this story is based on call of duty black ops 3 campaign as you can probably guess by the title. Anyway, it's about an oc named william in BO3 who replaces the main character of the campaign but what happens to him happens to william (robot attack at the end of mission 1). During one solo mission in an NRC base a couple years later, he gets ambushed and is about to be killed when he gets transported to the world of zootopia at the time where nick wilde is having his scouts initiation and befriends him.

Disclaimer: I don't own call of duty or zootopia. Both are property of their respective creators and i'm most definitely not either of those.

So with all that said, on with the story!

William was not having a good day. At all. It started with him being sent on a solo mission to infiltrate an NRC outpost in the arctic with he was not to fond of because of the freezing temperatures, then, not even a day after his arrival, he had to abandon most of his food supply because he was surprised by an NRC patrol in a snowstorm that started right after his arrival and had to hide to evade capture. Then if that wasn't enough, the second he stepped into the base, he tripped an alarm witch got him surrounded by at least 50 enemies in seconds. witch brings us to this moment, william surrounded by 57 NRC troops, cold, hungry and on the verge of being killed. Yeah, really not a good day. Then just as the NRC commander ordered his men to shoot him william suddenly felt a strong feeling of vertigo and heat and with a blinding flash of light he was gone, leaving a hopelessly confused army.

Meanwhile, in zootopia, a young fox of about 9 years old was attending to his ranger scout initiation. All was going absolutely well until the time came to say the scout oath. When the kit was finished his oath, the other prey animals, who never planned to accept him just because he was a fox, asked him ''even tho you're a fox!?'' and then proceeded to beat him up and muzzle him. Luckily he managed to escape and hide in a nearby alley where he proceeded to rip off the muzzle and break down crying pitifully.

A few minutes earlier:

''ugh what happened?'' william asked himself after appearing in what appeared to be an alley somewhere. after a few minutes of groaning in slight pain, he sat up and tried to access what type of injuries he had and if his mechanical parts were still fully functional. Surprisingly, he didn't have any injuries and his fake arms and legs looked in even better condition than on his mission. ''huh weird, but i'm not complaining'' he told himself. just after he said this he suddenly heard a door slam open and shut nearby followed by what appeared to be a young child crying. He quickly but silently got up and proceed to get closer to what was crying to see what was wrong. he had always had a soft spot for children and would always help cheer them up if they were sad. To his complete disbelief, as he peeked around the corner of the alley, what he saw was not a human child but a small fox kit. what surprised him was not the fact that there was a fox but that it was the source of the crying and it was wearing clothes and it looked vaguely human in shape. ''okay, i must have a glitch in my DNI, i'm seeing an anthro fox kit instead of a human child.'' he thought to himself. As he was thinking this he saw what appeared to be a muzzle a few feet in front of the fox and deduced that it must of been the source of it's sadness and he thought '' ugh, okay animal or not it's still a kid and it seems hurt. I should probably try and see if it's alright.'' He then proceeded to slowly move out of the alley towards the kit while trying to look as less threatening as possible even if his facial scars and robotic limbs gave him a scary appearance.

As the kit was crying, he suddenly heard what sounded like heavy footsteps coming his way. Thinking it was the other kids who hurt him, he curled up into a ball and tried to appear as small as possible so that maybe they might not see him and spare him further hurt. But right after he did this he heard whatever was coming stop right in front of him. but as he was expecting to be hurt more, he was immensely surprised when he heard an adult voice ask him if he was alright. Slowly, he lifted his head up to look at the speaker but got a shock at what he saw. the person was tall, probably at least 6 ft in height. it was wearing some type of body armor and looked like it had metal arms and legs. but possibly the most surprising aspect of the creature was it's face. it was completely furless and had multiple scars going across it. after a few minutes of him just staring at the creature, it spoke to him again ''are you okay little one?'' it asked him. after getting over his shock he decided that the creature seemed to really care and wanted to know if it could help. ''i thought i could finally be accepted and have real friends but they betrayed me and hurt me just because, because i'm a fox!'' he told the creature he assumed was male with a slight whimper in his voice and breaking down at the end. william felt really bad for the kit so he decided to see if he could do something to help. ''do you want some help to get home?'' he asked the fox. ''really you would help me even tho i'm a fox?'' he asked hopefully. ''sure i would and it makes no difference to me what you are, you need some help and that's a good enough reason for me to help you.'' the creature told him ''by the way, my name's william. what's yours?'' ''nick wilde'' the now named nick responded shyly. ''nick wilde huh? cool name'' surprisingly, only that small sentence managed to cheer the fox up. ''you really think so?! no one ever said anything nice about me! thanks!'' ''uh, my pleasure kid'' Well, at least i made him happy. ''so, where do you live?'' ''Oh no! mom is gonna be supper worried! i was gone way longer than i was supposed to be. What am i gonna do!? it's at least 5 miles away!'' nick suddenly cried out. '' *chuckle* don't worry i have a way to get us there in no time flat. just tell me what direction to go.'' ''uh, my house is in that direction maybe like five miles or something. but how are you gonna get us there?'' '' you'll see. By the way you're not afraid of heights are you?'' Nick shook his head negatively ''okay then here hold on'' with that william proceeded to pick up the small fox and took a running leap towards a building and then proceeded to boost jump to the top. ''whoa!'' nick yelled ''how did you do that!?'' he asked ''bio engineering'' was william's simple response while motioning to his robotic arms. ''that's so cool!'' nick yelled.

after about 10 minutes of running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop, they finally spotted nick's house. and in front of it was standing a panicking rose wilde, nick's mom.

Rose wilde was anxiously pacing in front of her and her son nick's house while waiting for her son to return from what she hoped was a great evening when suddenly she heard he nick's voice yell ''mooooommm!'' from… above? she looked up just in time to see a large shape land on the ground in front of her. scared she quickly took a few steps back when suddenly she spotted her son jump down from the weird creature's arms and run towards her and give her a hug. ''mum look this is my new friend william. he helped me get home after the animals at the initiation hurt and muzzled me'' He explained to her, the last part coming out sadly as the memory was still fresh in his mind. ''william, this is my mom, Rose Wilde'' he continued after. ''a pleasure meeting you m'am.'' Rose was still to stunned to respond when suddenly it caught up to her that her precious son was hurt. instantly she rushed to him checking to see if he was okay. ''I'm so sorry you had to go through that my son. if i had known they wouldd do that to you i would have never let you go alone. i'm so sorry.'' she cried to him. ''it's okay mom william here helped me like i told you.'' just then she remembered that there was indeed someone else with them and quickly looked up at her son's supposed new friend and stood staring for a few minutes. she then noticed his face and saw all the injuries and scars he had and instantly went from nervous to worried mother on him ''oh my god sweety what happened to you?'' she asked worriedly. ''what, you mean the scars? they're old i got them from war m'am same with the arms and legs'' she then noticed for the first time that he had fake arms and legs. ''what happened to them?!'' she asked horrified that someone that looked so young (like, let's say 19 for the sake of this story, don't bother with logic… okay?) ''do you have a TV or something electronic?'' he then asked ''yes but i don't understand what it has to do with you're injuries.'' Rose responded. ''it's so i can show you the memories of that day because i don't think i could explain it well enough.'' he explained. ''okay dear follow me. nick come along.'' She then proceeded to lead them to the living room where a Tv could be seen on the wall.

''ok so i still don't understand what all this has to do with what happened to you but i'll play along'' she told him once they were set up in front of the tv. ''ok so just watch the TV it shouldn't be long.'' with that william proceeded to lift his arm towards the television witch proceeded to start flashing white and grey before it settled on the frozen image of a futuristic control tower. ''are you ready'' william asked rose and nick since he figured that he deserved to know what happened to his new friend to hurt him like that. ''yes'' both responded, incredibly surprised by the fact that william was actually showing them his memories. during the next couple of hours, william proceeded to show the Wilde family his memories. (he showed them basically the campaign mode of BO3 except he didn't die or change names at the end (john taylor))

After his memories were finished viewing he dropped to his knees on the ground in slight exhaustion to what he just did, when he suddenly found himself hugged by Rose and nick. ''you poor thing, so young and you already went through all of that.'' rose said sadly. ''wow you're so cool big brother!'' nick suddenly exclaimed happily ''brother!?'' william exclaimed surprised ''I, I never had a brother before… never really had family either…'' he said. Rose looked at him fondly. ''Well it seems my son has taken a liking to you william. i imagine you had no place to go after this right?'' rose asked ''no m'am'' william responded. ''well then if you don't mind i would be happy to have you stay with us. after all you're still young and you're new brother seems already fond of you'' William looked at her with an extremely surprised face. she would be willing to let him stay with them so soon after knowing him? that was probably the nicest thing anybody had ever done for him. ''i'd really like it and nick, i'd be honoured to be you're brother'' he said happily.

So this is it for chapter 1.

I don't know when i'm gonna be continuing this cause i'm pretty busy in the army but i'll try to somedayy continue this. But if any of you want to either continue this or use the idea just PM me and go right ahead!


End file.
